powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Claw Retraction
The power to extend and retract sharp claws. Variation of Natural Weaponry. Also Called *Claw Projection/Protrusion *Claws/Talons *Retractable Claws *Sharp Claws/Talons *Talon Retraction Capabilities The user can project and retract razor-sharp claws of energy, bone, metal, keratin, etc., from their fingertips/hands/fists for various (mostly offensive) purposes. Applications *Access and Occlusion - use claws to pick locks. *Climbing/Wallcrawling - by digging one's claws into surfaces. *Cutting *Enhanced Clawmanship *Enhanced Mauling *Impale Techniques *Bullet Projection - launch one's claws like arrows. *Heart Rip - tear out the hearts of others. *Tear Apart - savagely rip and tear up anything. *Venomous Claws - claws with natural venom. Variations *Bone Spike Protrusion - claws are composed of bone. *Digital Claws *Elemental Claws - claws are composed of elemental forces. *Ergokinetic Claws - claws are composed of energy. Associations *Animal Imitation *Bone Manipulation *Nail Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Organic Constructs *Razor Foot *Razor Hand Limitations *Claws may not be durable. *Extending/retracting claws may be painful. *May not be able to retract claws. *May take practice to retract claws. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga File:Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: the Final Evolution) forming ice claws by freezing atmospheric moisture. File:Cang_Du_She_Jin_Zhao.png|Cang Du (Bleach) creating claws out of spirit particles, and can even extend them into a snake-jaw blast. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) forming gigantic hawk claws when he transforms partially. File:Lust's_Claws.png|Lust (Full Metal Alchemist) has extendable steel sharp fingernails. File:Koga's_Goraishi.jpg|When not in use, the Goraishi (InuYasha) retracts into Koga's hand. 320px-Claw_Creation_Technique.png|Yugito Nii (Naruto) Claw Creation Technique File:Shijima's_Demon_Claw.png|Shijima (Ninja Scroll) fights via firing his retractable chained Demon Claw from inside his shadow. Kurumu.jpg|Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) with claws extended. File:Mataza's Dragon's Claw.JPG|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge') using his Dragon Claws. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) hides heavy steel claws within his robes. Wolverine (Anime).gif|Wolverine at the airport shows the woman at the metal detector that "The problem isn't in his pants" (X-Men Anime) Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Wildmutt's sharp claws Cartoons File:Nails.jpg|Nails (Static Shock) File:Wulf's_claws.gif|Wulf's (Danny Phantom) claws are able to tear open gateways between Earth and the Ghost Zone. File:Shriek_Batman.jpg|Shriek's (Batman Beyond) sound suit comes equipped with sharp claws for close quarters combat. File:Batman_Beyond.png|Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) Megabyte_invading_principal_office.jpg|Megabyte (ReBoot) has not one, but two sets of retractable claws: one in his knuckles... webww044.jpg|...and one in his fingertips. Films File:Wolverine-bone-claws.jpg|Wolverine's (X-Men Origins:Wolverine) bone claws are natural weapons. File:WolverineClaws.jpg|After being a test subject in Weapon X, Wolverine (X-Men Origins:Wolverine) got adamantium skeleton that gave him adamantium claws that can virtually slice through anything and reatract any time he wants File:1114273132049501123S600x600Q85.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (X-Men: 2000) File:Nine-lives-chloe-claws.jpg|Chloe King (Nine Lives of Chloe King) in a dangerous position. File:Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) uses a metal clawed glove to lethal effect; at times, he is seen without the glove, and with the blades/claws extending from the tips of his bare fingers instead. Video Games Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Alex_Mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) with claws extended. File:Ryu_Hayabusa.png|Hayabusa Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) File:Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk's (Sly Cooper) talons are said to be capable of slicing through plates of steel. File:Zoey's_Glameow_Using_Shadow_Claw.png|Glameow (Pokémon) extending its Shadow Claw. File:Alan_Mega_Charizard_X_Dragon_Claw.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon) extending its Dragon Claw. File:250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Comics File:Knuckles_without_his_glove.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Lara-Su.jpg|Lara-Su (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Barby Koala.jpg|Barby Koala (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Ladydeathstrike vs x23.jpg|X-23 (Marvel Comics) using her ability against her opponent. File:916161-455687_venom_swordsman_mike_deodato01_super_super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) File:250px-Venom_Sinner_Takes_All_Vol_1_3_page_04_Anne_Weying_(Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) File:Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) File:150px-Hybrid1.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) File:406px-Toxin_main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics) File:Donna_Diego_(Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) File:200px-Carl_Mach_(Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) File:Black_Cat_Marvel.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics) wears gloves equipped with polarized mesh claws. File:Spidercide.jpg|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) File:Spidercide_Claw.png|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) uses his shapeshifting ability to form claws. File:Kaine_Spiderman.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) File:Shathra.JPG|Shathra (Marvel Comics) File:Wolverine_2.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) possesses adamantium-laced bone claws that can slice through virtually anything. File:Sabretooth_(Mavel).jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) File:Daken.jpg|Daken (Marvel Comics) with claws extended. File:Buzz.jpg|Buzz (Marvel Comics) File:Reptil.jpg|Reptil (Marvel Comics) File:Sauron.jpg|Sauron (Marvel Comics) File:Slash_TMNT.jpg|Slash (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) File:10186_400x600.jpg|Catwoman (DC Comics) wears gloves equipped with razor-sharp retractable claws. File:Darkclaw.jpg|Darkclaw (Amalgam Comics) File:Desdemona_Angel.jpg|Desdemona (Angel: After the Fall) File:Lorophage_Demon.jpg|A Lorophage demon's (Angel & Faith) claws are sharp enough to easily penetrate human flesh and bone. File:Spidey_2099_Talons.jpg|Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics) folding down his finger talons. Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) Other File:Webstor.jpg|Webstor (Masters of the Universe) File:Anime-Boy.jpg|Blades of fury (Anime boy) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Weapon Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries